Love for Two
by Master Gamer Card
Summary: Rin had a bad day, and to top it all of, he gets into a fight...again. Although this time, he saves a beautiful girl, who may be the one person who isn't afraid of what he is. (Rin x Fem! Ryuji)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Yay! Another story to read! This one is most likely going to be better than my first story, so ENJOY! Just to tell you, this is a Rin x Fem! Ryuji. So yah… Just enjoy it!)**

 **Rin's POV**

It was a dark night, with nobody on the street, like the street you see in those western movies when there about to fight. But with less dirt, and tumbleweeds, and maybe less dust too. Anyway, back to the point.

I was walking peacefully back to the dorm. Why was I out at fucking 2:00 in the morning? Well, the answer to your question would be this; so first of all, I was studying, yes studying, I mean I hate it but I still need to become a better exorcist than Yukio right? Anyway it was really confusing but I got most of it crammed into my brain.

Then I decided that it was late, so I did as any wise man would do and I went to bed. The problem was that I had so much information in my head it kept flowing around in my mind and I couldn't get any fucking sleep. And on top of that, I went to the fridge to get something to snack on, and found out we were out of fucking food. Just great. I swear god goal in life is to annoying the living hell out of me. **(A/N well considering who you are Rin I wouldn't be surprised if that was true… Rin: Shut up! And get on with the story you don't want the reader's to read this useless crap of an author's note! MGC: OK then…back to the story!)**

So now fast forward to where I am now, carrying a lot of fucking groceries, in the middle of the night. Lucky me.

"Mmmpphhh! Mmmpphhh!"

What was that? I thought I heard something, like a block or two away. Although it could be further considering my hearing is beyond those on an average human.

"Mmmmpphh!"

There is it again! I stood still for a minute and listen, trying to pinpoint the noise. That was until I heard something faint;

"Now listen here little lady, me and my friend are low on cash, and you just volunteered to give money to charity, and by charity, I mean us."

I soon I heard that, I dropped all my groceries, then running like a madman, I ran to where I heard the thug. I ran about two blocks then made a sharp turn into an alleyway, where I found two thugs and a beautiful girl- NOPE! STOP RIGHT NOW BRAIN. WE NEED TO FOCUS ON BEATING THESE GUYS UP FIRST!

Before I could comprehend what I was about to do, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "HEY! GET YOUR DIRTY LITTLE HANDS OFF HER!"

The two thug's head whipped in my direction, staring at me, until the first one started to speak.

"Oh way? What are you going to do about it? Call our mom? Hahaha!"

God I hated people like him. I just stood there, clutching my fist until the stopped laughing. Then, the second bitch-I mean thug- started to play along with his friend.

"What are you going to do about it you little wimp?"

My lips then turn white, so did my knuckles. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, called me a wimp.

I slowly walk towards them, increasing my speed, along with my anger, until I was full-out running at them. I raised my fist and I punch one of the thugs right smacked-dabbed in the middle of his face. Boy was that going to hurt like hell **(Mephisto: Gehenna, not hell, get it right I mean I already taught you this at least a million times. Rin: Shut up. I was in the middle of story time.)** in the morning. The other thug then let go of the girl, running towards me, with. A. fucking. Knife. I didn't see him coming until it was too late, and he stab me with the knife in the leg. Why was I distracted? I was eyeing the girl to see if she was alright.

After I got stab, I didn't lay down and give up like most people did, I kept going, giving the thug a nice big kick where the sun don't shine. I then kicked the knife out of his hand, pinning him to the wall. I made my mouth go right in his ear, whispering with my voice laced with venom.

"I was known as the demon child in my hometown. So in other words, _**RUN**_ **."**

As I unpinned him from the wall, I watch him run away like a little girl, heck, he even sounded like a screaming girl. He ran and ran, unfortunately leaving his 'partner in crime' behind.

I turn around to see if the girl was all right, and now that I got a good look at her. And man, was she gorgeous. She was a tall, slender girl, with a good athletic shape. Her hair was a nice chocolate brown, with a blonde streak through the middle, reaching a little past her shoulders. Her hair reminds me of a rooster, but of course, I would never tell such a beautiful girl that- ACK! MY BRAIN DID IT AGAIN! DO NOT THINK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! I HAVE NO TIME FOR RELATIONSHIPS, I MEAN IM THE SON OF SATAN! WHO COULD EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE THAT?!

Though she seems really familiar…did we have a class together?

I then realized that I was staring off in space, and when I was in la-la land, the girl was trying to tell me something. I snapped back to reality and found her big, deep, brown eyes staring to mine. I then of course, blushed a little. I quickly stopped when she started to speak, her voice was quiet and shaky **(A/N of course it quiet and shaky, she got mugged! And she almost died! They had a knife to her throat for crying out loud!)**

"T-thank you…I really thought I was going to die."

"You're welcome, I'm always up to fight somebody when there hurting somebody." I said calmly so I don't frighten her more. "My name's Rin! What's yours?'

She then replied with a lot more confidence then before;

"Hi! I'm Ryuji, but you can just call me Bon."

 **(OOHHHHH! What's going to happen? I continue it if I get reviews so yah… review this piece of shit already. If you have a bad review, then don't review it, just PM it to me instead. Have a nice day!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N YAY! Another chapter! Isn't this great! Well, I hope you like! Now, let's see what previously happened…)**

 _She then replied with a lot more confidence than before;_

" _Hi! I'm Ryuji, but you can just call me Bon."_

 **(A/N Now to the next chapter! Rin: FINALLY! Shut up and let the readers read already. MGC: O.O okay then, on with the story)**

 **Rin's POV**

She finally was up on her feet, standing, but still a little bit shaky

"Thank you so, so much! I thought I was going to die or be tortured or something. How could I ever repay you?" Bon said along with other thank you and compliments.

I then whispered real quiet with my head hanging low, "I could accept a kiss."

Luckily, she didn't hear me and instead said "What was that?"

My head shot up, and my eyes opening wider, realizing I said that out loud.

"Oh! It was nothing, don't worry about it."

 **Bon's POV**

After that he said that comment, I squinted my eyes suspiciously at him. I knew he said something, I just didn't know what. It almost sounded as if he said he wanted a kiss- WHAT?! NO! HE DID NOT SAY THAT! WHY WOULD I EVEN THINK THAT?! Although he does kind of look handsome with his dark, blue hair and his deep, blue eyes just piercing into your soul. ACK! BRAIN STOP THINKING THIS WAY! **(Looks like someone is falling in love. Ryuji: NO! Don't even think about it. MGC: Oh come on we all know. Ryuji: 0/0 um….just continue with the story!)**

 **Rin's POV**

I quickly snapped my mouth close after I said that comment. Crap, why did I say that. Please tell me she didn't hear me.

I couldn't think about any longer because my vision started to get blurry after that, and then I suddenly felt pain in my leg. I tried to focus my vision on my leg and I saw blood. I then remembered that one of those bitches stab me when I was beating the crap out of them.

I slowly fell on my knees then flat on face, partially hugging the floor, until I passed out, the last thing I remember was Bon screaming my name.

 **Bon's POV**

"RIN!" I heard myself scream when I saw him fall. I quickly started to panic. Oh god what do I do?!My eyes quickly scanned over him, trying to find the reason he just passed out by my feet. My eyes suddenly stop when I looked at his leg. On it there was a deep cut, although I couldn't tell how deep it was, it still looked deep because it was bleeding a lot.

I quickly took a spare shirt form my bag **(A/N Ryuji: Don't judge me, you never know when you need one. For example, right now.)** And I ripped a long and thin piece from it. I then continued to wrap it around his leg. My friend used to be a nurse and she taught me how to some of the basics, who knew that would come in handy one day. I knotted it as tight I could, because there was a fuck-ton of blood flowing from the wound.

I quickly dragged him out of the alleyway and proceeded to do that while heading to my dorm. **(A/N Man Ryuji, why didn't you just carry him? Ryuji: I may be good at sports but I don't have the strength to sling him over my shoulder while walking a million miles or something like that!)** While dragging him there, I called up a few friends to help me.

"RING! RING! RING!"

Come on Shima and Konekomaru, pick up the damn phone. The annoying ringing stop and I heard a familiar voice;

"Hello, this is Shima, your number one helper in finding your perfect man or women, but mostly women and-"

"SHIMA!" I yelled into the phone, interrupting his stupid opening line. "Get Konekomaru and meet me at my place. It's a fucking emergency.

"BON! It's you! Sorry for the pick-up line but a guy's got to find love one way or another. Anyway I'll grab Konekomaru and meet you there. See you soon!" I heard him say from the other side

"Great," I said "See you soon."

I hung up, still making my way to my house, with Rin's face dragging across the sidewalk. I started to pick up the pace to get there faster. The only thing I heard while walking was Rin's moans. 'Man' I thought. 'He must be in a lot of pain'.

 **Shima's POV**

I just got off the phone with Bon, wondering what the emergency was. Maybe she found a guy and she's going to ask me tips on dating! Finally! I been waiting for that moment since Kindergarten! But then again, I never have that much luck.

"KONEKOMARU!" I yelled into the other side of the dorm, the only response I got was a small kid with glasses running towards me.

"Yes Shima? What was so important y-you had to interrupt my homework f-for?" He said, clearly timid. **(A/N of course he's timid, that's his personality.)**

"Bon needs our help. She said something about meeting her at her dorm because of some emergency. Let's go, I'm curious about what the whole deal is about." I explained to him.

"Okay, let me get ready." He said while walking out of the room.

"Okay, meet me outside!" I yelled out into the hall, the response I got was a small "Okay".

 **(A/N Yay! Another chapter! Finally! Don't blame me blame my teachers, always assigning homework like every single day. I swear all my teachers have a secret meeting and plan all their test on the same day. Anyway I hoped you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review if you have time! Till next time folks!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Yay! A new chapter to read!**

 **Rin: Finally! It's been 30,000 years or something! I'm dying too find if I get to kiss Bon.**

 **Bon: (spying on is around the corner) what?**

 **Rin: Shit, you weren't supposed to hear that! 0/0**

 **Bon: 0/0 C-can we just get on w-with the story already!**

 **MGC: Your wish is my command)**

 **Bon's POV**

I quickly made it to my house, breathing heavily because I carried a lot more weight than my own. I quickly entered the building of my apartment and ran as fast as I could to the elevator. To my disappointment, it was out of order.

I sighed and went to the stairs, dragging Rin up the stairs possibly giving him concussions. But you know what? Who cares, I'll fix it when I get to my apartment. As I was walking up the stairs, all I could hear was Rin's head thumping on the steps.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

God I felt bad for him. My thoughts were interrupted when saw the door that leads to my floor _. Thank God!_ Was all I could think as I opened the door with a satisfying creek and walked to my apartment. I put my key into the lock and opened the door. I had finally made it to my place. I carefully lifted Rin and put him on the couch. I got a pillow to put his head on and a blanket that I laid over him.

I walked into my kitchen, opening the cupboard to get a cup and I filled it up with water. My throat was really dry from running here, so I took a big gulp.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Oh, that must be Shima and Konekomaru. I put the glass back down on the counter before I went to the front door, checking on Rin when I passed him.

I opened the door to see a pink-haired boy, known as Shima, and a small boy with glasses, known as Konekomaru.

"Oh thank god you're here! Come quickly I need your help!" I said while dragging them to the living room.

"So, what is this emergency?" Konekomaru asked so he could get a hold of the situation at hand.

Shima gasped. "Did you want to ask me dating tips because you finally found a boy?!" He said. I swore I saw sparkles in his eyes when he said that.

"What? No. You only got half of it right." I said back to him. I don't want them to know I actually like this boy, then Shima will be annoying me even more.

"Half right? What do you mean by that?" Asked Konekomaru

I dragged them to the living room and pointed to the couch where Rin was, also while pointing out the injury.

"Holy Crap" I heard Shima said behind me, "What the hell happened to him?!"

"Long story, I tell you after we deal with his wound." I said

"Isn't that the kid who always fall goes to sleep in cram school? You know, the kid who's the brother of our teacher?" Konekomaru pointed out.

I mentally face-palmed myself. So that's where I knew him from. I'm such an idiot.

"Who cares, help me with his wound." I said, trying to forget how much of an idiot I am. I slowly walk towards him and start to remove the make-shift bandage. While doing that, Konekomaru and Shima looked over my shoulders, eyes filled with anticipation.

As I pulled the bloody bandage away, I prepared myself to see something horrible, but it never happened. Why? Because underneath the bandage, where a very deep cut previously was, there was nothing. Nada, Nope, Nothing at all. I stood there in shock.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I heard Konekomaru said behind me.

"HA! Who knew Bon of all people could play a joke!" Shima said, then continued to laugh so hard he had to grab Konekomaru shoulder to keep steady.

"I'M NOT FUCKING JOKING!" I yelled back at the two. "I SAW HIM GET INJURED WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO SAVE MY LIFE!"

Shima stopped laughing and both boys stared at me until Konekomaru started to say;

"He saved your life? How? Where you in trouble?! Were you hurt?" He started to ramble on, worried that I was in trouble.

I sighed, this was going to be a long explanation. "Okay, sit down, it's a long story. I get us some water." I said while getting up to get us water. How was I going to fucking explain this to them without them jumping out the window!? Well, better tell them now than later.

 **(A/N Congratulations! You made it to the end of the chapter! Now you have to wait about a week or so till the next chapter! Isn't that fun?!**

 **Rin: NO! IT'S NOT FUN AT ALL! I'M PASSED OUT AT MY CRUSHES HOUSE AND NONE OF THEM KNOW IM HALF-DEMON!**

 **MGC: Oh hush now Rin, nobody cares about your opinion they only care about the story.**

 **Rin: So not true…**

 **MGC: Well it is. Anyway I hoped your guys like! Sorry it took a while, I just wasn't in the mood to write for some odd reason. Well, leave review! It makes me happy when I see one. Oh! And put some suggestions too, I have no idea where I'm going to go in this story so tell me what you want to happen. Trust me, it will give me ideas and I might even use one of your ideas!**

 **Bon: Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N yay! Another chapter! Sorry this was late, I had tons of homework from all of my teachers. *cough*Mostly ELA*cough* Hehe, sorry about that, I might be getting sick. Anyway thank you all for your reviews! I love reading them so review more god dammit!**

 **Amaimon: Maybe you should start the story right now, they been waiting for like, 4 weeks already…**

 **MGC: Really?! Oh crap… I'll give you a lollipop if you don't tell anybody else about that.*hands Amaimon a lollipop***

 **Amaimon: Talk about what?**

 **MGC: Exactly! Now, on with the chapter.)**

 **Bon's POV**

I came back to the living room where Konekomaru and Shima was sitting on the couch, starting at me with their eyes hitting me like daggers. I handed them both a glass of water as I sat down by a passed-out Rin

I took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing" I thought in my head.

"I was just doing my daily run, ok? I was running and I thought, "Hey! Why don't we go another way instead! I mean, I go the same route every fucking time." I started out.

"Language Bon." Konekomaru said to me, waving his little finger in my face.

"Sorry Konekomaru, I'm stressed out so you just got to fucking deal with it." I replied, still using unnecessary bad words. I also may have whack his and out my face a little too hard. While Konekomaru was holding his hand trying to stop the pain, Shima spoke up.

"Anyway, can we get back to the story?" So he finally joins the conservation. I could tell he was egger to hear the story, considering his head was leaned father than usual, keeping his eyes on me.

" _Sigh._ First of all, get out of my face, I can feel your breath. It's disgusting." I said, pushing Shima's face out of my way. "Second of all, there will be no interruptions. Nope. No. Never. Not in a life time. Got it?"

Both boys started at me while nodding their heads.

"Okay, now back to the story. As I was taking the new route, I was too busy listening to my music-"

"Music?! Seriously?! Man Bon you have got to have a better excuse than that." I heard Shima interrupt me. I looked straight at him with the scariest face I could make, it felt as if I had a dark aura surrounding me.

"Shima if you dare interrupt me again I swear that I will personally throw in the Gehenna Gate. Got That? Now NO MORE INTERRUPPTIONS!" I yelled at him with a voice that didn't sound like my own, but like a demon. He most likely deserved though. I saw Shima sink back into his chair and heard a big gulp come from him.

"Y-yes Sir! I mean Ma'am! I-it won't h-happen again." I heard him whisper, still sinking into his seat.

"Okay then! Back to the story!" I said, my voice going to my normal happy self in less than a second. Once everything calmed down, I continued.

"So as I said, I was too busy listening to music when I felt hand grab me from behind and dragged me to an alley. I was hold up against a wall. I did as anybody would do then and I screamed as loud as I could, despite knowing that nobody was going to answer. I was chocking, they were holding me up to my neck, and I needed air."

"Wait. They? How many were there?" Konekomaru said, still holding his hand I swatted away. I think it's still red…Oh dear. Well, I apologize later, now is story time.

"There were only two thank god. If there was any more I probably wouldn't be here today." I replied back to him, taking a sip of my water when I was finished with my sentence. "Ah"

"They started to take violent actions, I knew that nobody was going to save me. They started to demand for money, but I couldn't say anything. They started to get impatient and drew out a knife, holding to my throat."

"WHAT?! THEY WHAT?! HOLY CRAP DID YOU LIVE?!" I cringed up due to Shima's loud voice. Remind me to get duct tape next time I'm out. *Sigh* I hit him right smack middle on the head.

"You idiot! Of course I lived! If I didn't wouldn't be here!" I yelled at Shima…again.

"Oh yah," He replied. "Whoopsie daisy! My bad…hehe"

"Like I was saying, as they held a knife to my throat, I screamed one more time for help. The thugs asked for money one more time before Rin came and kick their asses, thank god. I would've died!" I explained to him. "When he was fighting, they forgot all about me and went for Rin. I just sat there, I was almost killed, and my knees were still shaking from the experience. I'm pretty sure that I saw Rin get stabbed with a knife, but I was still trying to get my senses back in place."

"Oh dear, that's not good. Tell us more please." Konekomaru said.

"After he beat up the thugs, I went to him and thanked him like a billion times, b-but then..." My mind drifted off to my memory were Rin asked for a kiss. He thought I didn't hear it but I did. Wait? Why am I falling in love with the boy I barely even know? Heck, we always fight in class anyway? So why does my heart race whenever I think about him?

 **Shima's POV**

"Hello~? Bon! Bon are you there? Bon do you hear me?" I said, waving my hand in front of Bon's eyes. I eventually gave up and turned to Konekomaru. "Houston, we have a problem."

Konekomaru sighed, "First of all, my name is not Houston…Second of all, Bon was almost killed, and we can't blame her for spacing out.

"Okay…" I mumbled.

 **Bon's POV**

I snapped back to reality, hearing the annoying voice of Shima trying to get back to the real world. God? How long was I spaced out for?

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to." I sputtered out.

"It's okay Bon, we understand. So, what happen next?" Konekomaru said back to me, not minding my little daydream.

"Okay, Well, I saw him passed out. I looked to his leg and BAM! It was a cut. I quickly tied my extra shirt on the wound to stop the bleeding. I dragged him here and called you guys for help, and well, you know the rest of that story." I said, relive filling me up since I finally done with the story.

"Okay, thanks for telling us." Shima said. "I would love to stay, but I must go. I have a date tonight!"

I silently giggled to myself. Shima? On a date? Pfft. Yah right.

"I have to go as well, I was going to go to professor Okumura's to do a quick tutoring session. I'll tell him Rin is here. Okay?" Konekomaru said, placing his glass down and getting up with Shima.

"Yah, that sounds great see you guys later! Bye!" I said as they exited out the door, leaving just me and Rin. I'm glad that's over. I better pick up this living room, it's messy, I thought, looking around the room. Not to mention Okumura-Sensei will most likely come to get Rin. I have to at least make the room look presentable.

I got up I felt a tug at my arm. What the hell?! I slowly turn my head to my arm to see a long string-no, a tail- wrapped around my arm. Demon, was my first thought. I looked towards where the tail was coming from, finding that it was attached to Rin.

Shit…I'm in love with a demon.

 **(A/N Yay! Another chapter finally done! Sorry this one took a while, I kind of going through writer's block.**

 **Mephisto: *Poofs in from nowhere* Ah, now that's where you, yes you, the reader, come in. If you have an idea or a though of where this story should go then review! She may or may not use it to inspire the next chapter because she has no idea what to do for the next chapter!**

 **MGC: So, yah. Review if you have an idea. Anyway I would like to thank all my followers, reviewers, and people who favorited this story! It means a lot to me!**

 **Mephisto: Don't forget to favorite, follow and review! Ta-ta!)**


End file.
